1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay having a base in which connecting elements are anchored, a magnet system with a coil, a core arranged in the coil, an L-shaped yoke, and a plate-shaped armature. A first yoke leg is arranged essentially parallel to a coil axis and a second yoke leg is connected to a first end of the core. The armature is pivoted on the first yoke leg and forms a working air gap with the second end of the core. The relay further includes a contact system with a contact spring that carries a movable contact and is fastened to the armature, as well as at least one fixed contact carrier that carries a fixed contact and is anchored in the base.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional relays of this type are distinguished by compact construction and are used, e.g., to switch large currents, as for example in low-voltage circuits in automobiles and the like. In known relays of this type, it is frequently only possible through great effort to securely fasten the magnet system to the base and set the return force of the return spring.